


panacea

by chivalrousamour



Series: floyd/riddle oneshots that make a slow burn when you string em together [20]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalrousamour/pseuds/chivalrousamour
Summary: "Guess who!" a voice exclaimed."Geh, Floyd--!" Riddle yelled as he turned around."Ahaha, you knew it was me right away!" Floyd said happily."There isn't anyone else who would pull such a childish trick on me..." Riddle grumbled, before noticing something.Floyd was only wearing his dorm uniform. Which was pretty much just a suit, and thus wasn't that good at blocking out the elements. He didn't even button up the jacket!The only thing that Floyd wore that was remotely suited to the weather was his scarf, which he took off and wrapped around Riddle's neck."It's cold out, you should bundle up, Goldfishie!" Floyd exclaimed as he tied the scarf into a ribbon around Riddle's neck."Excuse me?! Have you even looked at what you're wearing, you hypocrite!?" Riddle demanded.
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts
Series: floyd/riddle oneshots that make a slow burn when you string em together [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984363
Comments: 24
Kudos: 63





	panacea

"This is... certainly some decor," Riddle said, not knowing what else to say.

For one thing, the Monstro Lounge was decorated in a strange, yet tasteful mix of plants, snowflake-shaped, and ghost-themed decorations. 

But, instead of finding this weird, Azul only seemed to be proud.

"Yes, it certainly is, isn't it? We must take care to be on top of trends this Christmas season."

"What... is Christmas?" Riddle asked, because that wasn't a thing that existed in Twisted Wonderland.

"To think that you haven't heard...! Very well, allow me to be your guide into the latest trend--"

"Actually, wait, I don't want to hear it," Riddle said bluntly. "Your grandiose generous act is irritating."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," Azul replied with a totally fake smile. "Since I am so generous, I will explain what Christmas is."

Riddle knew that, by this point, there was no escaping, and decided to put up with it. Mostly because he had promised Floyd he would wait in the Monstro Lounge so they could go on a date after some work Floyd and Jade had to do.

"Christmas is another delightful tradition from the prefect's world," Azul explained. "It is a wondrous and beautiful winter day full of love and joy."

Floyd would not stop pouting if Riddle broke that promise, Riddle had to remind himself as he irritably sipped from his Sparkling Strawberry Starfruit Smoothie.

(It was the daily special drink that Azul insisted Riddle buy. Riddle bought it just to shut the other dorm leader up, and also to not get kicked out for loitering. But mostly to make Azul shut up.)

"Yes, Christmas is a time for couples to go on delightfully expensive dates, preferably at a fine establishment like the Monstro Lounge!" Azul exclaimed. "It's a time of generosity, so I'm offering exclusive deals here! Feel free to take advantage of it!"

Riddle stared at Azul flatly.

"Alright... the fact that this... tradition, for lack of a better word, takes place during the winter explains the snowflake decorations," Riddle said, "but what about the plants?"

"According to the prefect, decorating trees with lights and other decorations is a must around this time," Azul stated. "Also, there's a plant called mistletoe that forces couples found underneath it to passionately embrace and kiss."

> **Disclaimer: Kissing under a sprig of mistletoe is entirely optional. It is not an obligation and you are allowed to refuse if you wish.**

"Huh?!" Riddle exclaimed, because what the fuck.

"While I could not find an actual sample of the cursed plant," Azul said with false sorrow, "I was able to grow a vine species with a similar appearance and bestow it with a curse with the same effect."

He gestured towards the corner, where Kalim and Jamil were covered in vines that forced them closer together. Jamil looked like he could just die of humiliation, while Kalim didn't seem too bothered by the situation.

Riddle decided to ignore that.

"And the ghosts?"

"There's a delightful tale in the prefect's world about a trio of ghosts who harassed an old man to the brink of insanity so he would partake in the spirit of Christmas," Azul said with a smile much too delighted for the morbid words that just came out of his mouth, "so, to remind everyone to participate, I've incorporated a ghostly image in every decoration so far!"

> **Disclaimer: This is not an accurate description of the story _A Christmas Carol_ by Charles Dickens.**

"...The prefect must come from a strange, strange world..." Riddle uttered.

"Isn't it? But the foreignness is just another reason people find it appealing!" Azul exclaimed happily. "Why, ever since I've hired Cater to spread the word on Magicam, it's spread like wildfire!"

"You... you what?" Riddle asked.

"Hired Cater, of course," Azul said. "A holiday this delightful and charming must be shared, after all! And I haven't even gotten to the main character of the event, Santa Claus!"

"...I'm a little hesitant to hear what Santa Claus is like, after the rest of the holiday, but my interest has been piqued," Riddle confessed. "Who is this Santa Claus?"

"An immortal wizard, one of the only magic-users in the prefect's native world," Azul said. "He uses his magical powers to rule over the world in a surveillance state, monitoring every household for what he considers acceptable behaviour. While obedience is rewarded with gifts, disobedience earns a harsh punishment. His cruelty is only matched by his sheer magical power, being so mighty that he has managed to enslave an entire race of elves to do his bidding. He uses his magic to empower flying reindeer to carry him all over the world in a single night, so that he may strike anywhere he pleases at will."

> **Disclaimer: Everything he just said was wrong.**

Riddle made a mental note to go ask Yuu if they were okay later. And also ask if they really wanted to go back to such a dystopian world.

However, asking Yuu if they were okay would have to wait, because just then, the door slammed open and a very large, very cuddly figure pretty much tackled Riddle.

"Huh--!? Floyd--?!" Riddle exclaimed. The arms encircled around his waist tightened in response, giving a very clear indication that Riddle had guessed correctly. "Get off of me! We're in public!"

"Ehhh, so if we weren't in public, it'd be fine~?" Floyd replied, nuzzling the top of Riddle's head.

"How many times do I have to tell you--!?"

"You're back already, Floyd?" Azul asked casually. "Where's Jade?"

"Jade...?" Floyd said absentmindedly. "I dunno."

"...what do you mean, you don't know?" Azul asked, sounding a bit on edge.

"You're asking a ton of questions for a stranger," Floyd said. "It's irritating. You want to get squeezed, or what?"

Both Riddle and Azul froze at those words.

That was when Jade entered the Lounge. In contrast to his usual calm demeanour, he was visibly out of breath and a bit distressed, alarming the customers.

"Floyd! I told you not to rush ahead of me!" Jade exclaimed as he made his way over to the group.

"But I wanted to get here as soon as possible, and look! I managed to find this guy who's red like a goldfish!" Floyd exclaimed happily, before turning to Riddle. "Hey, hey, can I call you Goldfishie?"

"Huh!? What are you saying!?" Riddle demanded.

"Jade," Azul said. "Why is Floyd acting so strangely?"

Jade let out a weary sigh, before answering Azul.

"Our meeting with a student went south. While we managed to subdue him in the end, he hit Floyd with his Unique Magic, which gave him amnesia," Jade explained sadly.

"S-so... he doesn't remember any of us?" Riddle asked.

Jade nodded.

"Then why is he being so affectionate with me?!" Riddle demanded, trying to physically shove Floyd's face away from him. Unfortunately for him, Floyd was much stronger and could easily resist Riddle's resistance. "Shouldn't I be a stranger to him too?!"

"Ehhh, even though I don't remember you, I can tell that I like you lots, Goldfishie~!" Floyd said with a bright smile.

"Yes, he said something along the lines of _'so we're brothers, huh? I don't remember you, but I've got a good feeling about you'_ to me as well when he first woke up," Jade said. "He seems to still remember how he felt about certain people at the very least."

Azul sighed. 

"Am I really the only one he's treated so coldly so far? How cruel, Floyd..."

Floyd stuck out his tongue at Azul from over Riddle's head.

"Shouldn't you be more concerned?!" Riddle demanded. "How are we going to get his memories back?!"

"Eh? Why would we need his memories back?" Azul asked. "As long as he's fit to work, it doesn't really matter what condition his head is in."

"Yes, the fact that Floyd was so happy about how interesting a new and unfamiliar environment was to him was the only reason that particular student escaped with his life," Jade said with a creepy smile that definitely meant that that poor student was in the hospital. "I don't see the harm in letting Floyd play the role of an amnesiac for a while longer."

"I cannot _believe_ you two!" Riddle exclaimed. He got out of his chair, but then he found that Floyd was still clinging to him. And Floyd was very large and heavy and that was not helping. "Floyd, get off of me!"

"Why? I don't feel like letting go of you."

Riddle let out a sound of extreme frustration and anger, before just casting a spell on Floyd to make him lighter. With the spell taking effect quickly, Riddle scooped Floyd up in a bridal carry and carried him out of the Monstro Lounge by force.

"Oh my. They really are lovebirds," Jade said with a grin.

"Sickeningly sweet ones," Azul groaned.

Jade just laughed in response.

* * *

"The library...?" Floyd groaned when Riddle dropped him on a chair at their destination. "Boring."

"Shut it," Riddle said, already going to get to the shelves.

Floyd got up to follow him, looking curiously at the books Riddle was grabbing.

"Alchemy? Goldfishie, you're not failing, are you?"

"Who do you think I am?" Riddle retorted. "Of course I'm not."

Riddle returned to a table with an armful of books, Floyd right on his heels. Riddle started looking through the first book the moment he sat down.

"You look so serious, Goldfishie. You're pretty much glaring holes into that book," Floyd noted. "What are you reading?"

A few seconds passed, because Riddle was too absorbed in flipping through pages to answer.

Pouting at the thought of being ignored, Floyd stole the book from him.

"Hey! Floyd! Give it back!" Riddle exclaimed, while Floyd looked at the page.

"...a recipe for a memory potion...?"

Riddle froze, before averting his eyes from Floyd.

"...it's not even the right potion," Riddle admitted. "I didn't realize until I read the description of it... It's just a potion to help improve your memory. Now give it back so I can keep looking."

"For what?"

"What else?!" Riddle exclaimed. "Obviously, a way for you to get your memories back!"

Floyd stared at Riddle blankly.

"Eh? Why?"

"What do you mean, why?!" 

"Since I don't remember anything, I'm having lots of fun with how unpredictable and new everything is," Floyd said. "It's not like I'm in a rush to get my memories back."

"I don't care about that," Riddle retorted. "I don't care how much fun you're having, but it's a problem for me if you don't get your memories back. You made a promise to me. And I won't let you go back on your words."

"Ehhhhhh," Floyd said, before falling silent. He almost looked lost in thought, if such a thing were possible.

Riddle made the mistake of thinking Floyd would stay quiet, so he returned to flipping through the pages. That meant he was caught off guard when Floyd poked him in the shoulder.

 _"What,"_ Riddle grumbled irritably.

"Are we close? Are you madly in love with me or something?" Floyd asked with a wide grin.

Riddle grit his teeth and tried to endure it, but Floyd kept poking him while saying things like _'hey, hey, don't ignore me, Goldfishie'_ and _'come on, Goldfishie~'_ so, well, Riddle snapped.

"Yes, I am, you idiot!" Riddle exclaimed, pointing a finger in Floyd's face rudely. "And if you think you can get away with making me fall for you and then just _forgetting_ it ever happened, I'll behead you!"

The redhead then got up, grabbing all the books before storming off.

* * *

Word apparently spread really fast, Riddle thought as he made the journey to Sam's shop. The trees surrounding the campus were covered in strings of light, causing the bright light to reflect off the snow falling around him. 

It would have been beautiful, if not for the circumstances.

Riddle had spent a few days holed up in either his room or the library, frantically searching for a potion that could recover lost memories. However, just when he found a recipe for _'Fairytale's Panacea'_ , he found that it required ingredients the school didn't have. Honestly, he didn't expect Sam to stock the required ingredients, but he still had to _try._

So, he grit his teeth and pulled his coat tighter around himself as he trudged towards the shop. But then the voice of someone approaching him got Riddle's attention. 

"Ah, Riddle!" Yuu exclaimed. They were similarly dressed for the cold, their gloved hands holding four grocery bags.

He had been in such a bad mood, he didn't even notice the prefect getting closer, even with the sound of the four bags they were holding hitting each other as they walked. Despite the fact that the grocery bags looked quite full, Yuu didn't seem to be struggling at all.

"Yuu. I didn't see you there," Riddle said in return. He honestly didn't want to talk, but he didn't want to just tell a friend to get lost right off the bat.

"Ahaha, it's hard to see with the snow in your eyes, huh?" Yuu replied lightheartedly. "Azul's a jerk, making me get the supplies for the Christmas party in this weather."

"Christmas party...?" Riddle repeated, remembering the day he found out Floyd lost his memories.

"Yeah, the entire Monstro Lounge's going all out for it," Yuu said with a smile, before realizing something. "A-ah, but it's totally within the rules! No alcohol at all!"

Riddle nodded in approval. Even when he was distracted, he had to admit, he would not have been happy with an impending party that violated the school rules.

"Ah, sorry, I should probably get going before I get yelled at or something," Yuu said, lifting their bags up higher as they added, "you should show up at the party! Invite Floyd or something, he's been sulking from not being able to see you for the past few days!"

"H-huh?! He has?!" Riddle demanded, though by that point Yuu had already started walking away.

Yuu turned around, walking backwards just to yell, "why don't you ask him?!" back at Riddle.

"Ask him...?" Riddle repeated to himself, just before someone behind him covered his eyes. 

"Guess who!" a voice exclaimed.

"Geh, Floyd--!" Riddle yelled as he turned around.

"Ahaha, you knew it was me right away!" Floyd said happily.

"There isn't anyone else who would pull such a childish trick on me..." Riddle grumbled, before noticing something.

Floyd was only wearing his dorm uniform. Which was pretty much just a suit, and thus wasn't that good at blocking out the elements. He didn't even button up the jacket!

The only thing that Floyd wore that was remotely suited to the weather was his scarf, which he took off and wrapped around Riddle's neck.

"It's cold out, you should bundle up, Goldfishie!" Floyd exclaimed as he tied the scarf into a ribbon around Riddle's neck.

"Excuse me?! Have you even _looked_ at what you're wearing, you hypocrite!?" Riddle demanded. "Follow me!"

Riddle wound up grabbing Floyd's hand, dragging the taller boy to the nearest building. Unfortunately, the nearest building was not in fact Sam's shop, but the Hall of Mirrors, which was Riddle's starting point.

"What are you doing outside like this?!" Riddle demanded. When they got inside the entrance room, he forcibly pulled Floyd down and buttoned up his suit jacket for him. Floyd didn't seem to mind, oddly enough.

"Ehhh, isn't it obvious? I wanted to see you, Goldfishie," Floyd said, pouting. "I came all the way to see you during my shift and you've just been yelling at me the entire time."

Riddle gave Floyd a flat stare.

"Did... did you just walk out of your shift?" Riddle asked.

"Yeah."

"Why!?"

"Weren't you listening?" Floyd grumbled. "I wanted to see you."

This was the kind of romantic scene that would have hearts pounding, if not for Riddle's baffled expression and the fact that Floyd almost seemed annoyed as he said it.

"If the promise I made to you was so important, then why don't we just make it again?" Floyd asked. 

"You can't," Riddle answered immediately.

"Why not?" 

"Th-the promise, you... you promised to take me out on a date!" Riddle exclaimed. "But you forgot all about me! You don't even know my name, do you?!"

"And?" Floyd asked.

"You can't exactly date someone you don't have feelings for!" 

"But I like you," Floyd said outright. "I've been wanting to spend time with you and talk to you and see you make all kinds of faces, Goldfishie."

"E-eh?!"

"I want to hold you tight and kiss you," Floyd stated. "Can I?"

Oh, there were so many things Riddle should have said to that. The fact that they were in the Hall of Mirrors, where anyone enter from a mirror at any time, the fact that Floyd still didn't remember him, the fact that Floyd was skipping out on work...

But instead, Riddle just nodded.

Despite all of Riddle's worries, no one interrupted the moment. Instead, Floyd pulled away with a sweet smile on his face.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time," Floyd said, before pouting. "But somehow, you always start all the kisses! It's unfair, Goldfishie!"

"Huh...?"

"Ehe, my memories came back when you kissed me!" Floyd exclaimed happily.

Riddle stared at Floyd blankly.

And then he almost tried to throttle his boyfriend.

"Don't you dare _'ehe'_ me! if you're joking, I'll kill you!"

"Ehhhh, I wouldn't joke about this!" Floyd said. "Isn't the fact that I know your name is Riddle enough?"

"No, you could have heard it from Jade or Azul in the time since I last saw you," Riddle said bluntly.

"Then what about the fact that I gave you a teddy bear on our last date? Or the milkshake we shared? Or that time we had a study date?" Floyd asked in a nonstop barrage.

"Wait, hold on--"

"Or that time we had a tea party in the Monstro Lounge? Or how I went to Heartslabyul with a broom to pick you up once? And--"

"Floyd that's _enough,_ I _believe you_ \--"

"And you gave me a shoehorn for my birthday and I've liked you since I met you even though you hated me last year and--"

 _ **"I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!"**_ Riddle screamed, covering Floyd's mouth with both his hands.

As he mentally recovered, one thought came to mind.

A panacea was a cure to all sorts of ailments and illnesses. And in fairytales, wasn't the cure to magical curses usually true love's...?

That was too embarrassing of a thought for Riddle, so he pulled away and turned away from Floyd. That was a mistake, because Floyd pulled him back in, hugging Riddle's back to his chest.

"Even though I said that, there's still some stuff I don't remember," Floyd said in a whisper by Riddle's ear. 

"Huh? There is?" Riddle asked.

Floyd's voice took on a mischievous tone at that, as he said, "yeah, so you should kiss me again, Goldfishie~!"

"In your dreams!" Riddle exclaimed, before trying to struggle out of Floyd's grip.

Floyd just laughed in response.

* * *

"Out of the _goodness of my heart_ , in sheer Christmas generosity (and also because Floyd's been much too disobedient lately), I've concocted a potion to recover Floyd's memories!" Azul announced with pride.

"Ehhh, don't need it," Floyd said in return. "Goldfishie already helped me get my memories back."

"WHAT."

Azul then started fuming. The only thing stopping him from cursing someone just to make sure his potion wouldn't go to waste was the fact that he did not want to ruin the (highly profitable) Christmas party he had gone through the effort of setting up.

Floyd then went off grab Riddle in order to join the improvised _'Best Couple'_ competition Cater had set up. Of course, Riddle had no idea of this, so all he knew was that one second, he was talking to Trey, the next, Floyd kidnapped him. Trey, of course, attempted to kill Floyd for this, and he would have succeeded, if not for Jade holding him back.

By the way, the competition was done by Cater taking a video of the couple in question and seeing which video got the most likes. 

Riddle and Floyd's video was mostly of Riddle beheading Floyd and screaming at the eel to put him down with a bright red blush. Unfortunately, they did not win, because screaming wasn't very romantic.

The actual winners were Yuu and their boyfriend. Cater had managed to catch them in the middle of a tender moment. Yuu was wondering if nicknames were more affectionate, but got super embarrassed as they tried to say _'sweetheart'_ and _'honey'_ and concluded that they couldn't do it, only for their boyfriend to ask them, "what's wrong, darlin'?" 

Yuu died instantly. The likes on the post exploded, but before Cater could finish typing more than _'the winners of the contest are **@yuu-and-i** and **@magilift** '_, Yuu's boyfriend kicked Cater in the shin.

Floyd demanded a rematch, forcing Riddle to try and drag Floyd away from the party to keep him from fighting people. That course of action only led to Floyd lifting Riddle up in front of everyone and declaring that he was dating the cutest person in the entire world, which, of course, started a fight.

Yuu looked upon the carnage and sighed, saying, "ahhh, the true spirit of Christmas was lost to petty grudges and greed, leading it to be nothing more than a way to make cash... just like in my world," which just about summed it up.

* * *

A few days after the Christmas party, Floyd and Riddle finally managed to go on their long-awaited date, the two of them taking a trip to the nearest aquarium. Unfortunately, things went south when Riddle complimented a shark on its lustrous scales and Floyd jumped into the tank to challenge it to a fight.

> **Disclaimer: Don't fight sharks. They don't deserve it.**

**Author's Note:**

> i think you guys have finally unlocked the reveal of who yuu's boyfriend is. in the next fic. happy holidays y'all lolololol.


End file.
